Alien DxD
by AbyssalSoul
Summary: Great Red was floating around in the dimension gap when suddenly 3 figures appeared before him, they held extreme power and Great Red joined the colossal battle alongside one of the figures. Who are they? Just what will happen to the DxD universe when aliens are brought into the fray?


**-(O)-**

"This is your end Tennyson." A large figure that looked like a humanoid octopus stated with a red and black figure next to him, the person that the octopus-like person said to was a young boy

The boy wears a green t-shirt with a black short-sleeved vest over the top that reaches down to half way up his upper body, he also has on dark grey tight jeans and white and green running shoes. He has a green bracelet on his right wrist and the omnitrix on his left wrist (Omniverse Omnitrix). He has black hair with a single strand of green at the front hanging down over his right eye and has emerald green eyes. Finally on his face he a white pair of sport glasses with black lens and they have a green line going along the edges of the arms of the glasses, the glasses also have a button on the side of it. He was Lance Tennyson.

The octopus person has a mask that's attached to his armor. Red-brownish veins that coming out of his muscles. The armor is attached to some of his spiky shoulders and leg pads. He has a metallic gloves with small fingers. He has cylinders that are attached to his muscles and armor. He has 8 tentacles coming down his face that are quite long. This person was Vilgax.

The red and black figure was much bulk and was animalistic, with a slightly hunched posture and spikes on his back. His head resembled a dinosaur's, with the mark on his neck acting as a fanged mouth. He had something like cannon on his right arm, while his left hand was a sharp claw. This was Malware.

"Don't think so Vilgax!" Lance shouted as he slammed down the omnitrix on his left arm causing them to cover their eyes and looked to see he was something else entirely

He had a slim body and has yellow and black fur, along with grey fingers and toes. He has four fingers. He also has two bolts on the side of his wrist. He has green eyes with black pupils and yellow lightning bolt shaped horns. He also has a green belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located.

 **Omnitrix Alien Entry**

Name

 **Shocksquatch**

Species

 **Gimlinopithecus**

Home World

 **Pattersonea**

" **Shocksquatch**!" Lance leapt at the two enemies and delivered a punch to each making them skid against the floor

Vilgax then charged at Lance as they gripped each other in the hands and pushed against one another trying to overpower each other. Lance smirked as he then began to release a huge shock to Vilgax as he still kept holding onto Vilgax. Malware then lunged at Lance as Lance kicked Vilgax away and blocked a punch from Malware, the Galvanic Mechamorph charged a blast in his cannon and shot at Lance who quickly held both arm in cross position and blocked the attack.

"You know you can't win, give up." Malware stated as smoke came off of Lance's arms from the attack

"And you know that I won't quit." Lance retorted as Malware charged another beam and fired it at Lance who quickly slammed down the omnitrix and changed into something else

He is muscular with gold battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. He also has a black and green color scheme. His antennae are quite long and the plugs on his fingers are square.

 **Omnitrix Alien Entry**

Name

 **Feedback**

Species

 **Conductoid**

Home World

 **Teslavorr**

" **Feedback**!" Lance said as he held both arms forwards as Malware's blast fire and the beam was sucked completely ot Lance's tendrils, his fingers with electricity as he noticed Vilgax getting back up so he fired it at him but Vilgax blocked the shock as they all ran at eachother

"This is your end Tennyson!"

"Your death will be painful!"

"Don't think so!" Lance shouted as Vilgax's hand glowed bright red and he punched forward as a large beam fired, Malware shocked a huge blast of energy from his cannon while Lance released all of the electricity he had left in his body and fired a massive stream of electricity at them

The attacks collided with each other and were at a stalemate but after a couple second the attacks and exploded and they all covered their eyes from the bright light and the explosion that occurred.

 **-(O)-**

It was quite quiet as a large red western dragon was floating in an endless void like area, this was the Dimension Gap. A space that connects different dimension in the world.

The dragon was called Great Red. He is a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and has two sets of wings. His overall length measures around 100 meters. He is the Dragon of the Apocalypse or the True Red Dragon God Emperor. He was flying in the dimension gap when suddenly he heard a large explosion and turned to see it in the distance.

"What was that?" He asked himself as he flew over to the source of the noise and that's where his eyes landed on Lance, Vilgax and Malware who were facing each other not noticing his presence and was surprised from the power he was sensing from them. 'Who are they? they're giving off a massive power signature, they're just as powerful as I am.'

"This is where it end Vilgax! Malware!" Lance announced as he charged at the two enemies and they began exchanging blows to each other and the ground shook as they did so

"Let's see you handle this Tennyson!" Malware said as his body began to grow substantially and Great Red's eyes widened when he saw that Malware was just as big as he was now

'What!? he grew so quickly!' Great Red shouted to himself as Malware kicked Lance who crashed into the ground and his body changed back and to Great Red's surprise he was a teenager no older than 20, Lance struggled to get up and was panting heavily. Vilgax smirked as he took out a strange device and activated it and his body grew to the same size as Malware and they began to head towards Lance. 'I have to help him!'

Lance watched as his impending doom was about to come to him when to his surprise the massive western dragon smashed right into Malware as Vilgax turned and saw his teammate skid against the floor and they turned to Great Red and Lance asked panting. "W-Who... are...you?"

"I am Great Red, I am here to assist." Great Red said as Lance nodded and Red charged at Malware and bit down on his arm which made him yell in pain as Malware then grabbed onto Great Red and slammed him into the ground and Vilgax rushed towards the battle as well and Lance had to help realising that Great Red couldn't beat both of them at once

"Omnitrix, unlock emergency playlist. Code: 000 User: Lance Tennyson." Lance said to the omnitrix as it beeped a green colour and said

" **That Function Is Locked And Not Available** "

"Command Function Override Code: 10." Lance said

" **Override Accepted. Unlocking Emergency Playlist** " As the omnitrix said that a 4 different aliens popped up on the dial, Great Red looked over curiously as Lance selected one of the 4 aliens and slammed down on the omnitrix as they all covered their eyes. Great Red opened his eyes and they widened seeing Lance not there but something else entirely

There stood a colossal humanoid creature with a large fin on his head. He has three red lines on his neck. He has blades on his shoulders and he also has finger-less gloves. He is muscular and has eyes on his cheeks that look metallic. There are also blades on his waist and he has two of the stripes on his arms back.

 **Omnitrix Alien Entry**

Name

 **Way Big**

Species

 **To'kustar**

Home World

 **Cosmic Storms**

" **Way Big**!" Lance announced as Great Red looked at him in amazement and could tell that he was probably just as big or slightly larger than he was, Way Big then charged at Vilgax as Great Red continued to attack Malware. This colossal battle was intense as Lance and Vilgax exchange powerful punches at one another creating shock waves while Malware and Red dealt great amounts of damage to each other

Lance grabbed Vilgax and smashed him into the ground before grabbing him by the arm and began to swing him in circles and tossed his body to where Malware and Great Red were, Great Red seeing the incoming body backed away and Vilgax's body slammed right into Malware sending them flying across the ground. Lance went over next to Great Red as they kept their eyes on the bodies of Malware and Vilgax who slowly got up.

"This has gone on long enough!" Vilgax roared

"This is where you end!" Malware added as they both charged incredibly powerful attacks and got ready to fire at Red and Lance who got on guard

"We're going to have to go full power!" Lance stated as Red nodded and Great Red charged a blast in his mouth and Lance held his arms in a cross position and a green orb charged in front of his arms, Malware and Vilgax then fired their attacks followed by Great Red and Lance. The attacks collided with one another and had a stalemate at the middle pushing against each other. "One more push!"

Lance and Great Red then gave a final push into their attacks as they then managed to overpower the other parties attack completely engulfing them, the beam then gradually stopped as there was no longer and sight of Malware and Vilgax. Great Red and Lance were panting heavily, Great Red head was bopping up and down as he tried to catch his breath and Lance fell to one knee with his arm resting on the leg.

"Did... we... win?" Great Red managed to ask as he panted and checked for any sight of the Galvanic Mechamorph and Vilgax

"I... think... so." Lance replied as he slowly got up to his feet and struggled to stay straight as he stood, a few minutes passed as they both finally got their breath back. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, so who are you and who were they?" Great Red asked curiously as Lance turned back into his human form to Great Red's surprise. "And how do you transform like that?"

"Well my name is Lance Tennyson, the guys we just fought were Vilgax and Malware. The source of my transformation is this." Lance said as he showed the omnitrix on Lance's left wrist as Great Red inspected it curiously

"This device is the source? how?" Great Red wondered

"Well you see..." Lance begun his explanation of the creation of the omnitrix by Azmuth, he also told Great Red about himself which he started at when his father Ben Tennyson found the omnitrix first all the way up to the present where he told Great Red of the possibility that he may be from an entirely different universe much to the dragon's shock

"So you might be from a different universe." Great Red said with wide eyes as Lance nodded, Great Red was really interested in Lance's story and was impressed by such a small yet powerful device. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, until I find a way back to my world, there's not much I can do." Lance answered as Great Red thought for a bit before an idea popped in his head

"I know, how about you stay in this world and explore while you try to find a way back to your own." Great Red suggested as Lance thought on the matter for a bit before concluding that there really wasn't anything else he could do

"Alright, it sounds interesting to see what this new world has to offer. Can you tell me anything?" Lance asked as Great Red explained things about the great war and the three factions, he also told Lance about him being a dragon god and the most powerful being in the world and also about another dragon god called Ophis who he doesn't know where she is right now and that she was trying to remove him from the dimension gap. "So there are Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils? what about aliens?"

"We don't have any aliens to our knowledge, in this world they are only theory and yet to be discovered." Great Red replied

"So when am I going to my new world here?" Lance asked

"I can send you right now, I'm not sure where you'll end up and also this world is dangerous but with your powers you'll be fine." Great Red said as Lance nodded

"Alright, I'm ready." Lance stated earning a nod from Red who then created a portal beneath Lance and Lance lost his consciousness


End file.
